S2E1 Rhydian's return
by SpeakOutLoudX
Summary: Maddy sat next to her bedroom window, looking out upon the woods, just wondering where Rhydian was. What was he doing? Why did he go without saying anything? Maddy had all these questions in her head which only one person could answer. Of course, that one person wasn't there.
1. Chapter 1

Maddy sat next to her bedroom window, looking out upon the woods, just wondering where Rhydian was. What was he doing? Why did he go without saying anything? Maddy had all these questions in her head which only one person could answer. Of course, that one person wasn't there.

Maddy's mum appeared in the doorway. Maddy hadn't talk to anyone since Rhydian had left, and her parents were getting worried. It had been over a week since he left, since Maddy had set foot out of her bedroom.

"Are you okay sweetheart? You haven't left your room in a week..." she trailed off. She knew what the answer would be. Rhydian was Maddy's only friend that understood what she felt like, he was the one Maddy had trusted with everything.

Maddy didn't move. Everyone had tried to get her to talk, to do something other than sit at her window. Her parents, Shannon, even Tom. None of it worked.

Only one thing had reached Maddy. "He loves you Maddy". Those four words just played over and over again in her head. What had Tom meant by that? 'Loves you' as a friend? Or something more? Maddy was so confused. She would do anything just to speak to him one last time, just so he could answer her questions. Even if that was all the time that he had for her. That was all she wanted.

It was around 5pm, it was just getting dark outside, when someone came into her room. Maddy braced herself for another attempt to cheer her up.

"Alright Mads" said a familiar voice. There was only one person who that could have been.

Maddy slowly turned around, thinking it was just her imagination, hoping she was right. Rhydian stood in her doorway, ragged and dirty, but still there.

Hope you enjoyed it. I will be writting a second chapter to go with it. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"Say something... please" Rhydian whispered.

Shamefully, he looked to the floor. He knew what he had done had hurt her. He had watched over her when he could, using Eolas, when Ceri wasn't around. He had seen how she cried when he left without saying goodbye, he even knew what Tom had said to her after he had left: 'He loves you Maddy'. Is that true? What does she feel about him? He had to find out, he had to see Maddy, talk to her, explain. So here he stood, after a day's run, in her room, and she wouldn't say anything.

Maddy couldn't think of anything to say. Her thoughts were all jumbled. She wanted to slap him for leaving, she wanted to question him on why he left, she wanted to hug him for returning. She was so confused!

"H...hey" was all Maddy could manage. After a moment's silence, she thought of what she wanted to say. "What are you doing back here? I thought you were with Ceri and Bryn!"

"I missed you Mads, I couldn't stay with Ceri. She's not exactly your biggest fan, and I couldn't listen to her insult you anymore!" Rhydian stepped forward sliding his backpack of his shoulder onto the floor next to him and extended his arms, inviting Maddy in for a hug.

At first Maddy was resistant, but then she smiled and ran towards him and jumped into his arms.

Just at that moment, Maddy's parents, Daniel and Emma, walked in with a tray of food for Maddy. Only the drop of the tray alerted Maddy and Rhydian to their presence.

"Rhydian! When did you get here? We didn't see you come in," asked Emma suspiciously. She was still unsure about him, especially after what he did to Maddy.

Maddy hopped down from Rhydian and put herself between him and her parents.

"Mam...don't...he's just got back. Don't push him away again, please," Maddy protested.

Rhydian stepped back slowly and Maddy, wanting to stay close to him, instinctively stepped back also. She turned round to tell him to stay a while, have something to eat, that everything will be okay. He was gone. The window was open but his backpack still lay by her feet. Maddy just caught sight of him entering the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Maddy was getting ready for her first day back at school. She hadn't been in since Rhydian had left, her parents covered for her, saying she was sick. However, since he said he doesn't want to go back to Ceri and she has his backpack, she was confident that he would return. Even if it was only to get his bag.

Emma, Maddy's mum, had drove her to school that morning, as she didn't want Maddy to run to school in the woods by herself, she didn't particularly trust Rhydian but he always protected her if she needed protecting, and for that she was grateful.

"Are you sure you're ready for this pet?"

"Mam, I'm fine honest! I'll see Rhydian today at school and then everything will be back to normal! Stop worrying!"

Maddy was actually surprised at how her parents reacted when Rhydian had gone. They had been really comforting and supportive; they were even trying to understand why she was acting like she was which was odd as they didn't like Rhydian, especially after what he had done to her. Maddy knew her parents didn't like him, though they did make an effort not let Maddy know that, but she could see right through them. Maddy had the feeling that they knew something that they weren't telling her, but Maddy just brushed it off, knowing that Parents are always over protective of their young, Wolfblood or not.

Maddy walked down the familiar corridors of her school. She was faintly aware of everyone around her talking and staring at her. She knew why, but she couldn't focus on that.

Just ahead of her, near their photography room, she saw Rhydian wearing that same childish grin he always wore when was sorry or guilty of something. Maddy's pace increased without her realising. Something inside her just made her want to get to Rhydian as fast as possible, but she didn't want to draw any more attention to her and Rhydian, so she fought to keep it at a normal speed, one that isn't considered too fast by humans. Once she got to him she looked up and smiled.

"Hey what happened to you last night?" Maddy asked innocently.

Rhydian looked around cautiously. After he decided it wasn't safe to talk to her here, he grabbed her arm lightly and pulled her into the dark room. He started to pace around as if he was looking for an escape route or something

"Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. After being with the wildbloods, I sorta change more easily and I knew if I did I would probably hurt you or your parents, not intentionally or anything, but I couldn't let that happen..." he half laughed then continued, "I don't know how I'm going to last a full day of school, with all the questions and everything..."

Rhydian continued to mumble to himself as Maddy stood in the middle of the room trying to process what he said. She opened her bag and pulled out a vile full of a purple liquid and held it out to him as if wanting him to take it.

"Here, take this. Just put a few drops under your tongue when you feel stressed and it will stop you wolfing out!"

Maddy smiled as Rhydian stopped pacing and took the vile. Slowly he opened it and sniffed, pulling back in disgust. Now it was Maddy who was laughing, as she had had the exact same reaction.

"What is it?" he asked, holding the vile as far as way as possible.

"I don't know exactly, Mam didn't say, but she gave it to me when I first started transforming, and now I always carry one just in case!" Maddy looked at Rhydian, and seeing the disbelief still on his face she quickly added: "Trust me, it works!"

"Thanks Mads!"

Rhydian wrapped his huge arms around Maddy, pulling her close into him. Maddy returned the hug as she rest her head against his chest taking in his warmth and his scent.

He loosened his grip on her just enough so Maddy could look into her eyes but he wouldn't let go of her.

For what felt like an eternity, they just stood there. Wrapped in each other's arms, looking into the other one's eyes. Without noticing, they slowly leaned in until their foreheads were touching. Neither of them were aware of their surroundings, and to be honest, they didn't really care. All that mattered was them, only them...

**There will be another chapter and i will get it up as soon as poss!**


	4. Chapter 4

The kiss was soft and gentle, just the perfect kind of kiss for a first kiss. After the kiss neither of them pulled away, they just stood there looking into each other's eyes. They were lost in a world of their own, their own world. Only the bell for the start of school broke them apart, but only after hesitation. Rhydian smiled, grabbed Maddy's hand then they both ran to Mr Jeffries' class.

"Rhydian, Maddy, so nice of you to join us!" he bellowed, much louder than he needed to be. Tom and Shannon looked up to see their best friends smirking as they sat down.

"Where were you before school? I was waiting for you!" asked Shannon.

"I'll explain later," whispered Maddy half giggling.

At the end of school, Tom and Shannon were waiting on the benches outside, spying on the door, waiting for a glimpse of Maddy and Rhydian. They had been acting really weird all day. Always going off together laughing, they had also been really close, more so than usual and they were all over each other!

Maddy and Rhydian came out of the door, slightly further apart than they had been all day, but they were still together. Tom thought they had had an argument as they were shaking and not really speaking to each other, but as they got closer Tom noticed something else. They were holding hands.

"Shan... look at that, they're holding hands!"

"Tom... don't be ridicu..." started Shannon, nut she couldn't continue once she looked up from her book at saw it aswell.

Of course, Maddy and Rhydian could hear everything using their Wolfblood senses, they laughed and Rhydian pulled Maddy closer to him as they pretended they didn't hear a thing.

Tom and Shannon stood up (trying not to stare but they couldn't help it!) and walked towards the other two. Instinctively, Maddy and Rhydian pulled away from each other and pretended that nothing was going on. Shannon started to utter something when Maddy pulled aside, leaving Tom and Rhydian in an uncomfortable silence.

"You and Rhydian..."

Maddy hesitated before answering. She told Shannon everything that had happened to here since Rhydian had arrived. Shannon knew that they were Wolfbloods, that became clear just before Rhydian had left but she didn't know the full story behind the secret that Rhydian and Maddy shared.

"It all makes sense now!" said Shannon out loud; working through what she had just been told. "Why you wouldn't come beast hunting with me and why Rhydian was always staying at yours! Cousin or no cousin it seemed a little strange the amount of time you too spent together."

"You don't mind do you? I mean, that I lied to you..."

"Mind? How could I mind? You're finally happy again! I can't say the same for Tom and Rhydian though. Look at them!"

They looked over to where Tom and Rhydian stood, still in the same silence they had left them with. The girls looked at each other and giggled as they walked towards Tom and Rhydian.

After telling Tom everything that Maddy had told Shannon, Maddy and Rhydian took off into the woods. They ran and they chased each other playfully before collapsing under their tree. This time was different though. Maddy lay with her head on his chest as he fiddled with her hair. They had gone to that place again, the place where only they existed.

Maddy was startled when Rhydian jumped up, leaving Maddy sitting on the ground.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she said, standing up next to him. Maddy scanned the tress around her hoping to find any indication as to what was getting Rhydian on edge. She looked up to him, the black veins on his neck started to show. He looked angry, like he was about to dun off into the woods. After he gave a low growl, Maddy looked around her once more, this time spotting the yellow eyes right in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

The yellow eyes glowed brightly against the dark background of the woods. Rhydian turned to Maddy, his own eyes starting to glow as his inner wolf surfaced.

"I'm so sorry Maddy, this is all my fault, I should never have come back!"

Maddy started to protest but before she could get any words out Rhydian bent down to give her a quick kiss before turning back to face the yellow eyes that had been staring at them, only now they were staring directly at Maddy. The Veins in Rhydian's neck started to turn black as his inner wolf started to take over. Maddy stepped behind him with her back against their tree, so she was sure nobody could attack her from behind.

Then it all happened really quick. In the second that Rhydian and bent down to transform, the yellow eyes emerged from the bushes, leaping over Rhydian's head towards Maddy. Maddy tried to duck, but it was too late. The huge wolf had managed to scratch her arm and her shoulder. 3 long deep wounds appeared through her shirt, but it wasn't long before the grey of her school shirt had been dyed red with blood. Maddy looked up expecting to see the wolf, ready for another attack, instead she saw 2 wolves circling each other, but one was determined to stay by Maddy's side. Rhydian.

Maddy stood up, her arm and shoulder were in agonizing pain and her head hurt from where she had fallen against the tree. The pain was disorientating and it was hard for her to keep her focus, but she ignored the pain and focused on one thing, the only thing she could care about right now. She kept her eyes on Rhydian, hoping it would help her focus. Only he mattered now. Maddy howled, signalling to her parents that she was in trouble. They had once said to her that Wolfbloods could always find their cubs. Now was the time to prove that it was true. Maddy desperately hoped that they were right.

Rhydian leapt forward slightly, pushing the wolf to move back a few centimetres. By now Maddy had been able to focus enough to work out it was a wildblood, how else would Rhydian have noticed it sooner than she did and why else would he think it was his fault.

The wildblood had had enough of playing games, it just wasn't fun anymore. A low snarl escaped Rhydian's lips as the wildblood crouched, preparing to leap. Maddy knew that she was the target, and so did Rhydian. His mind worked quicker then hers; he had already attacked the wildblood in an effort to keep Maddy safe.

Head lights appeared as Daniel and Emma came to help. They quickly surveyed the scene before them before rushing to Rhydian's side, wanting to protect their cub. The wildblood tried one more attack on Maddy before being injured by Rhydian. It ran off into the woods, realising it would never reach its target. Rhydian, Daniel and Emma watched the wolf retreat back into the trees. Rhydian, now back in human form, ran to Maddy.

"Are you okay?" he asked wrapping her in a huge hug.

Maddy tried to protest, tell him that she was okay, that it was just a few scratches, but the pain was too much. She winced at Rhydian's touch. Noticing her flinch, Rhydian quickly let go of her, when he did he noticed the blood.

"Mads... you're hurt! Let me have a look..."

Maddy didn't hear any more of what Rhydian had to say. She slumped against the tree then fell to the floor.

"Mr S, Mrs S! We need to get Maddy home! She's hurt!"

Daniel and Emma, who had been scanning the woods for any sign of another wolf, turned quickly just in time to see their daughter pass out. Rhydian backed up, so Emma could assess her injuries. After a moment's silence Emma gave the signal that they needed to get Maddy home quickly. Tears started to run down Rhydian's face as Daniel bent down to pick Maddy up and Emma went to get the jeep.

"Rhydian, come on. We need to get her home, she needs you!" Daniel shouted.

Between them, they managed to get Maddy into the jeep, they sped away, trying to get back to the Smith's house as quickly as possible, for Maddy's sake.


	6. Chapter 6

Maddy's head rested on Rhydian's lap as the jeep bounced over the gravelly, woodland road, trying to get back to the Smith's house. She started to stir as the pain dragged her back to consciousness.

"S'Okay, Mads, you'll be okay. You'll be home soon then we can make you feel better" he said, stroking her in hair in an attempt to settle her.

Daniel and Emma could hear Rhydian in the back, giving each other a quick look, almost like they were communicating, but using no words as they pulled into their driveway. Rhydian picked Maddy up and brought her inside the house, laying her on her bed as Maddy's mum had instructed. Emma ran around the kitchen collecting different coloured liquids and bandages and anything else she can think of.

"Emma, we have to talk to them, you saw how he acted in the woods, they need to know!"

Emma paused for a moment while she considered this before she resumed her busy state of trying to collect all the supplies she needed.

"Not now Daniel, not with Maddy in this state," she said irritably before pushing past Daniel in a rush to get to Maddy. She instructed Rhydian and Daniel to get out of the room, to leave her to work in peace. Daniel walked towards the door straight away, knowing his wife would work better and faster alone, but Rhydian didn't want to leave Maddy's side. Emma, insisting that he should get out, looked to her husband for help. He took Rhydian by the shoulders and stood him up.

"Come on Rhydian, she'll be okay," and with that Daniel led him out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Rhydian sat down in the living room while Daniel moved around the kitchen slowly. There was complete silence in the house, besides form the occasional twinge of pain from Maddy, which made Rhydian very nervous. _This must be the first time he's been quiet since I had met him. What's wrong with him? _Daniel wondered to himself, but of course he knew what was up with him. Daniel decided to let it go as he said to Emma they would talk about it later. However a few moments later, it was Rhydian that broke the silence, much to Daniel's surprise.

"It was Ceri, the wolf in the woods," he paused a while waiting for Daniel to say something, when no response came he continued.

"She had come looking for me, after I left to come back here, she was determined not to leave without me. She was going to leave Maddy alone, until she saw me kiss her. Then she lost it. She saw Maddy as the threat that was keeping me away from her. If I had just gone with her Maddy would be okay. It's all my fault, but what could I do? I thought I would never see her again..." Rhydian stopped talking as he rested his forehead against his hands.

Daniel remained silent, thinking through what Rhydian had just said. Eventually, he sat down next to Rhydian, taking a deep breath he said: "Do you love her?"

Rhydian looked up in surprise, tears still forming in the corner of his eyes. He considered it for a moment before muttering "Yes"

"Then that's all I need to know," Daniel said as he sat back holding a mug filled with coffee.

Rhydian, confused by what he had just said, continued to work through it in his head. He had always respected Mr S, even though he wasn't entirely sure that Mr S liked him.

They resumed the silence that they had before, waiting for Emma to reappear from Maddy's bedroom. All Rhydian could think about was Maddy, wishing her to be okay. She had lost a lot of blood while they were in the woods and that worried him even more.

It was another 20 minutes before the door to her room opened. Rhydian was now pacing around the kitchen, whilst Daniel was asleep on the couch with his mouth wide open. Emma came out holding whatever she hadn't used, she said that Rhydian could go and see her now, that she was okay and she was just tired. Rhydian looked across to Daniel (who was now awake) and he nodded. Rhydian looked to the floor as he made his way to Maddy's room as quietly as possible, just in case she was already asleep.

Maddy lay awake on her bed, staring out of the window her arm heavily bandaged.

"Hey Rhydian," she said, before she turned around, recognizing him by his familiar scent.

"Mads, I can't even tell..." that was Rhydian managed to say before Maddy stopped him.

"I know what you are going to say. Who was it anyway? It was Ceri wasn't it..." Maddy got her answer through Rhydian's silence. Of course it was Ceri. She patted the bed next to her, inviting him to sit next to her. Rhydian cam to lie next to her, encasing her in his arms.

"I love you Mads," he said before he could stop himself.

Maddy shifted slightly to rest her head on Rhydian, being careful not to move it too quickly as it still hurt. She closed her eyes, settling herself for a nap.

"I love you too," she whispered as she fell asleep.


End file.
